Picnic Fun
by EclareLover89
Summary: Clare and her boyfriend, Jake go to the park hoping to have a picnic, but what they see or at least who they see there makes them want to leave. R&R to find out what happens. Rated T for slight swearing and descriptiveness. One-Shot


**A/N: Alrighty so I decided to write a Cake fanfic. I just had to. I mean come on I think they're cute together. Anyway on to the story =) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi =(**

My boyfriend, Jake, and I are going to the park today for a picnic. I'm so excited! I haven't been this happy since I was with Eli...well before he turned into a crazy person. I'm just happy I've finally found someone normal for a change. Good thing I met him when I was younger so I know he's not gonna hurt me in any way.

Jake and I are almost to the park. He's been silent the whole time, but at least we're holding hands and he's smiling. I look over at him and he's just so beautiful. What did I do to get such an amazing guy? I see a bright future for us. I know he won't cheat on me and that he won't go crazy because of his dead ex. Yep that's all I can think of that won't ruin our relationship.

Well we're finally at the park. I can't wait to just relax and have fun with my boyfriend. Ever since my parent's divorce everything's been peaceful and quiet. Life's just been great ever since that. Sure I'm sad, but life goes on and it's not the end of the world.

As soon as I stepped out of Jake's truck the spring breeze hit me and it felt amazing. I was so caught up in the atmosphere that I didn't notice Jake right beside me with the picnic basket and blanket. "Ready to have a picnic?" I looked up at Jake and smiled. "of course! Lets go." I grabbed Jake's hand and we ran to a spot in the park, but as soon as we got closer and closer to the park benches I saw someones face I knew all too well...Eli.

"Jake, Eli's here." "Where?" I pointed to a tree by a bench with Jake's head following where my finger was pointing. "Do you wanna go to another park then?" "Um...what do you think?" "I'll take that as a yes." As soon as we were gonna go back to Jake's truck I heard Eli call my name. "Really? Why God, why!" I looked up at the sky when I said that. I heard Eli speak again. "Clare. Please come over here I want to talk." Why does that boy always want to talk to me? I mean obviously I moved on...so why can't he?

"Clare, come on we should at least see what he wants." I hesitantly nodded and walked over to where Eli was. Once we were there I sat down and waited for Jake to sit next to me. Once he did I started talking. "Hey Eli. How've you been?" I really wanted to get out of there, and have my picnic with Jake and just forget about Eli altogether. "I've been fine. And you?" I smiled and looked at Jake, then back at Eli. "I've been good. And now that I have Jake things are even better. Have you found anyone else yet?" "Actually I haven't." "Oh." I looked down at the grass. This couldn't get any more awkward. Especially since I'm with my ex boyfriend and my current boyfriend at the park.

**Jake's POV **

This is seriously the most awkward situation I've ever been in. It's even more awkward than the time I walked into my parent's room with them having sex. I'm also bored. All I wanted was to go to the park with my girlfriend and have a nice picnic, but _no_ her ex just _had _to call her over. I don't think he likes me. I can see him glaring at me in between talking to Clare.

I can't blame him. I mean look at me. I'm wayyy better looking than this emo kid. Plus I have Clare. Alright this is getting crazy. I might as well have a little fun today. I start kissing Clare's neck and I glance over at Eli and he looks uncomfortable. Clare's blushing. Yep this is really fun. Now to kick it up a notch. I start give Clare little love bites. And now for the finale...I bite her hard enough to give her a hickey. Then I start kissing her neck again. I hear her moan in pleasure.

"Jake, is it? Could you stop doing that," that Eli guys said. "Why does it...bother you?" I evilly smirk in success. "Clare doesn't seem to mind." She then turns her head towards me. This is my opportunity to kiss her. I lean into and capture her lips in a kiss. I open my eyes quickly and look over at Eli. This dude looks super pissed now. I close my eyes and get more into the kiss. I bite Clare's bottom lip. She lets me in and I let my tongue explore her mouth.

I hear Eli attempt to get up. Too bad he's on crutches and has a leg boot. Clare and I pull back and look at him. "Leaving so soon. How come?" Eli glares at me with a look in his eyes that could kill. "Hurts like a bitch...doesn't it?" Now Clare speaks up. "Really Eli. That's what you get for crashing the hearse and almost killing yourself." He owned a hearse? What a freak. "I told you I did it for you! I love you Clare! You didn't even get a chance to let me finish in the hospital. You promised me you'd never leave me, and now you're with another guy!" After he finished his rant he finally got up and walked away.

"Wow. You promised him you'd never leave? That's a pretty big promise." Clare just looked at me with a "I know" look. "So why exactly did you promise that?" "I don't know because I had to comfort him in some way." "Well...it's done and over with now. Plus you have me." I gave her a nice smile. "I know and I'm very lucky to have you." She leaned into my chest and looked up at me looking beautiful as ever.

"I think it's the other way around. I'm luckier to have you." She gave me a quick kiss on my lips. "Thanks, but seriously I think I'm luckier." I just chuckled. "Well we shouldn't let this picnic food go to waste. Shall we?" "We shall." We both got up and laid the blanket out on the cold grass. Then we set out all the food out. Wow she really went all out when she packed the food.

We started to eat and oh my god! This is the best food I've ever tasted. "Clare, how'd you learn how to cook like this." "My mom. Duh. How else am I supposed to learn how to cook?" "The Food Network?" "No that's just wrong. Those people don't know how to cook. Plus once they're done the food looks disgusting!" I snickered at her comment. That's my Clare for ya, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: So that's my first attempt at a Cake fanfic. How'd you like it? Or did you even like it? Leave me a review and let me know. Also one last thing before I go. Who else is excited for Degrassi: Now Or Never? That's a stupid question. Duh! Every degrassi fan lol. Alright guys, peace =) **

**P.S. This is just a one-shot **


End file.
